Promised
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako comforts Korra after she has a nightmare. Makorra. Post Book 4.


He had no idea what was going on with her. All the other nights she craved to be wrapped in his arms, under their sheets. But tonight, and for the last week, she had her back facing him, and she scooted the very edge of the bed. As if she was avoiding him.

He laid on his side, staring at her back. He could see goosebumps on her exposed arms and shoulders from her tank top. She had to be freezing. He tried to hold her last night, but once he touched her skin, her hand smacked his away, and she returned to sleep.

He sighed, this was one of the things he and Korra had trouble with. Her telling him her fears and problems. Because she knew he would break a sweat worrying about her.

He was losing his patience with this. He wanted to know if she was ok. Did he do something wrong? Did she have a rough week? Was she sick?

His mind began to wander. He recalled the first time they slept in each other's arms. It was right after the first time they made love. Mako lied on his back, she was curled into his side. Her head laid over his heart.

"Mako?", she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know this might sound weird, but I sleep better with someone holding me. And I wouldn't want anyone else but you to do it."

He grinned. He rolled onto his side so they made eye contact. He pressed his lips to hers tenderly, and then he pulled her close into his embrace. He kissed the side of her head, while his nimble fingers went to brush through her wavy chocolate brown hair.

"I feel so safe with you.", she murmured.

He recalled the Sato heiress saying that during their past relationship. He felt guilty at first, but he remembered that his relationship with Korra was different. He didn't love the Sato heiress, he loved Korra. And no one would hurt her or take her away from him.

"I'll always protect you Korra. I promise.", he said into her silky hair. He kissed her crown while his hand caresses the back of her scalp. His other hand, holding her close. She snuggled into his warm embrace.

The memory was so beautiful to him. He remembered every tiny detail of it. Every night they had together after that was almost the same. Wrapped up in each other to keep warm from the cool arm. In the summer the air conditioning was kept the same for them to spoon each other. In the winter months it was easier, and Korra liked how he would use his fire bending to warm her skin, and kiss across it. Why was she shivering without him now? What was going on?

His thoughts were interrupted by her figure sitting up quickly and breathing heavily. It grabbed his attention and his head raised up to her.

"Korra? What's wrong? Are you ok?", he asked, concerned as always.

She turned quickly to him. Her panting paused for a moment. He could see tiny droplets flowing down her cheeks. She gazed at him. The darkness of their unlit bedroom, concealing her expression.

"Korra?", he asked again.

She groped through their sheets to find his hand. The one now scarred from the last battle they had. His skin had turned softer, and her fingers felt it as she moved hers between them.

"Sweetie, please. Tell me what's wrong.", he said more sternly.

She sniffled. Her figure lowered back into the sheets, and into Mako's arms. Her face hid into his neck, and her legs tangled with his. Her arms wrapped around his torso while she whispered to him.

"I keeping dreaming about what you did in the mechagiant. I keeping dreaming that you die."

His eyebrows raised in shock and concern. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm right here love, I'm right here with you.", he assured her.

"What if Bolin didn't save you?", she sobbed.

"I still would have saved you, and all those people.", he reminded.

"But you wouldn't have known I still loved you.", she said.

"I always knew Korra, and I knew I loved you at least. That's one of the reasons I did it love. I protect-"

"No. I need to protect you.", she said through sniffles. "You can't keep doing stuff like that."

He brought her face up from his now wet neck. His thumbs wiped away her tears.

"You always protect me Korra. You protect and save so many people all the time.", he told. "You know I always worry when you go fight somebody."

"But-but I never…Mako…", she cried.

"Shhh.", he cooed.

He wiped away her tears again while he tried to comfort her.

"I promised I'd protect you, remember?" he asked.

She sniffed. "I do. I remember."

"We protect each other Korra. It's what we do. We love each other."

"I know.", she said. "I have to worry like a big dork too, you know?"

He grinned before he pulled her close again. Their lips meet, sealing their understanding. Once the kiss broke, Mako pulled her back, kissed her head, and brushed his fingers through her short brown locks.

"I promised you Korra.", he murmured. "I'm keeping that promise."


End file.
